Fate within a Grimoire
by Alpine992
Summary: Asta receives his Grimoire in an unlikely manner, allowing him to save Yuno with his new found strength. But the Grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt not allowing Asta to see the five leaf clover in its centre or the grail that surrounded it. Asta/Harem
1. Chapter 1

The church was in full party mode, the two fifteen year old orphans were the cause of the celebration upon the old church. Even way out in Hage, or the 'sticks' as some might say, the small orphanage knew how to celebrate in such a time. Both Asta and Yuno had come home with their very own Grimoire. While the ceremony had shown that Asta had not received a Grimoire, his Grimoire had come to him after the ceremony had taken place. After it was confirmed that Asta hadn't stolen it and was permitted to use it, it was official.

Asta had his Grimoire, despite it's appearance that's what it was.

Sister Lily, was more than happy to throw the celebration despite the head priests reservations on the matter. She knew that once the Magic Knight Exams began in six months, both Asta and Yuno would leave the church to chase their dreams to become the Magic Emperor. Ever since they were children, both had wished to achieve this dream. To Lily, it seemed that Asta would have the hardest time trying to achieve his dream because of his lack of Magic, however he had made his first step to becoming the future Magic Emperor and so had Yuno.

"Sister Lily!" Lily had to hold in the urge to blow the excited teen away, the constant talk of marrying her only concreted the fact that she was far above marrying age and he was just rubbing it in. It was her own decision to become a Sister and to renounce the subject of marriage. Sighing gently she turned to the approaching ashen haired teenager, his new Grimoire planted firmly in his grip not having let it go the entire evening. She couldn't help but smile at his excitement; she was overjoyed to learn that he had obtained his Grimoire and wouldn't be singled out because of his lack of magic power.

"Yes Asta, what can I do for you?" Lily was already prepared for it; hand on her Grimoire ready to enchant the spell to deal a water fist she had used ever since he was young. Yes it may have been over the top, but Asta never learned despite her constant explanations of why she couldn't marry him.

"I'm going out!" Lily had to blink, where was the profession of love, the begging of being his wife that she was all too familiar with? Before she knew it, Asta was already running for the door of the Church, Father was already yelling after him to put his dishes in the sink but he was long gone before the Father had even finished. It was odd, Lily felt slightly... jealous? No it couldn't be. Asta was still the same and she was glad he wouldn't be all over her like prior times, but something deep down always enjoyed Asta's attention.

A small frown came to Lily's face before a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Yuno standing there, his usual stoic expression on his face. He simply nodded to her making the Sister sweatdrop, what was that supposed to mean? Deciding to let it go, she went to attend to the other children under her care.

Asta didn't care that it was coming on dark, it's not like he hadn't spent the night out training before. Sure he would be away from Sister Lily but he knew it'd be worth it. He had wanted to train as soon as he got his Grimoire, but the events that happened with that Rogue Magic Knight Lebuty made for an investigation so he and Yuno had been hindered by that, then the Father of the Church wanted to hold a party. But now it was his time. He'd spend the night learning everything he could about his Grimoire, longer if need be. He had six months until the Magic Knights Exam and he wasn't going to fall behind Yuno, he was going to use every ounce of time he was given.

Finding his usual training spot, under the skull of the defeated Demon that had wreaked havoc through the Clover Kingdom in the past. Quickly he set to making a fire, to illuminate the interior of the forest that had grown in the ruins beneath the remains of the Demon. Once the fire began to give out it's light, Asta sat close to the flames, Grimoire in hand as he read over the few pages that housed actual writing.

The first page he flicked was the attribute of the spell to summon the sword he had used to defeat the defected Magic Knight. It had no incantation and the page was difficult to read, being aged and worn. He didn't understand most of it and what he did wasn't enough to know what it was truly capable of. In his excitement, he flipped the page to see what else his Grimoire had to offer. A frown came to his face as he continued to flip through pages that remained blank.

Asta knew how the Grimoire worked, he had wanted one for so long that he even studied, well got Sister Lily to help him understand the basics of a Grimoire. The book itself would fill with spells once the user was ready. But by the emptiness of the book, it just showed that he wasn't ready to advance.

"Gah! I've only got one spell! This sucks!" Asta cried falling back onto the grass, arms held above him with his Grimoire in hand. It might have been a tattered old tome, but Asta felt a connection to it, this was his Grimoire. Rubbing his hand against the cover, he smiled. He had waited so long, now he had what he needed to become a Magic Knight before going on to become the Magic Emperor "Then I'll marry Sister Lily." He grinned to himself. "One more look!" He declared before sitting up so he had the light of the fire on his side as he went searching through the page, just encase he missed something. But they were all empty, just as he had seen the first time.

With a groan he placed the Grimoire on the ground, closed with the back facing upwards. Placing his hands behind him in the grass intent on leaning back on them, however as his right hand pressed into a grass something cut his hand causing him to wince and pull his hand to examine the cut in front of him. It wasn't anything serious, but it did bleed considerably covering his palm in red.

Shaking his hand gently to see if it would wash away the pain, but it didn't instead blood flicked from his hand across the grass in front of him, a few splats of blood landing on the back of his Grimoire, without him knowing. Taking to blowing on the cut, raising his hand to his face, he missed the glow of the intricate circle on the Grimoire before him.

"Ow, ow, ow." He whined, as he wiped his hand on his dark blue jacket. Now that the blood was wiped off, he looked at the cut. However, that's when he caught sight of the light. The glowing circle had seemingly grown from the back of the Grimoire, now surrounding him as it spread out across the grass. Swallowing nervously Asta rose to his feet, he was about to pick his Grimoire up, but saw that it was the catalyst of the magic circle. Retreating from the circle he turned to look back at it, without him being within it, it seemed to glow more brightly.

Soon enough, the light grew to a blinding whiteness forcing Asta to cover his eyes with his arms as a gust of wind almost blew him off of his feet, but he held strong as he braced himself against the unnatural force. Soon the wind died down and so did the light, slowly Asta removed his arms from his face as he looked upon what had happened. The first thing he saw was his Grimoire, now floating before him, open to a page with a picture of some kind of cup printed across it with what looked to be a man with a sword standing behind it.

"I ask of you." Asta's eyes were on the person that spoke, someone that had not been present prior to the blinding light. "Are you my Master?" Asta was speechless for seemingly the first time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Before him, stood a woman wearing some sort of a blue dress with armour segments. Her golden hair fluttered gracefully as the gathered winds of the spell swayed around her. Some sort of a mist was covering her hand as if she was holding something that was not meant to be seen by the eyes of man. The woman soon slowly opened her green eyes which gaze over to his similar green eyes.

Asta could do nothing but stare at the woman. Which seemingly being gawked at be someone did not please her as she spoke once more.

"I ask again." Her voice this time held a tone that demanded he answered. "Are you my master?"

"Uh..." Asta looked at her before looking down at his Grimoire still floating in front of him, before glancing around the area, searching for any kind of answer that he could give her, yet he came up with nothing. Instead, he turned back to the woman with no answer and no words. This only caused the woman's ire to grow.

"Are you the one that summoned me?" She was confused at the fact that the one that had summoned her was confused. Was it not his intent to summon her?

"I don't know." Asta told her. "You just appeared out of nowhere!" In that moment the woman seemed to come to terms with the situation. She should have guessed from his young appearance that he hadn't known what he had been doing, but despite that he had been able to summon her. The invisible weapon in her hand was driven into the ground before her, placing both her hands upon it. It was strange to Asta, just what was the damned thing? No that's not what he should be asking. "Who are you?" Asta questioned.

"I am Artoria Pendragon." She spoke, as if Asta should have already known such, instead Asta blinked, not having expected such a sudden answer. "I am the Servant of the Sabre class, which you have summoned." She continued seeing that Asta didn't understand. Asta blinked once more. He had summoned her? How the hell had he done that!? Well the answer was obvious, he was awesome. "Are you following along, Master?" Saber questioned seeing that his attention was beginning to drift.

"Master!?" Asta shouted making the woman giving him a questioning glance. "I don't get any of this!" He explained.

"Is that the Grimoire you used to summon me with Master?" She inquired causing Asta to look at his book, was that what the summoning circle meant, he could summon more than just a sword!? His Grimoire was awesome! Oh he was so rubbing this in Yuno's smug handsome face! Saber approached, the Grimoire reaching out to grab it, the book closed in her grip. A frown covered her face at seeing the ruined state that it was in, but there was nothing that she could do about it. "Indeed, the summoning circle is imprinted into the leather." She explained, running her hand over the back of it feeling the groove of the summoning circle. "It seems you are a novice Mage, incredible that you could summon a Servant without intending too, truly you must be gifted."

"Hey! Just because I don't have any magic power doesn't mean I can't do stuff!" This surprised Saber as she stood before the young man, that's when she noticed it. Not an ounce of mana resided within the boy. Just how was it possible that he had summoned her? It was not an answer that she did had an answer too, nor would she be able to understand. It wasn't her place to know how she was summoned; she just knew that she was summoned. Handing the boy his Grimoire back he took it back before placing it in a small holder attached to his belt.

"May I know your name Master." Saber spoke as she waved away her invisible blade.

"Asta." He replied, looking her over. She looked cool decked out in armour like that. "Nice to meetcha!" He declared, holding his hand out to her. Saber, seeing the gesture returned it, gripping his wrist surprising him but he followed in suit as he griped her own wrist.

"Well met, Asta." Saber replied.

"Hey, do you know what else my Grimoire can do, I had no idea it could summon a person." Saber gave him a quizzical look as he walked around her to where he had been seated earlier. Saber followed and stood nearby. It wasn't until she felt dampness on her wrist that she looked at her arm where Asta had gripped in their greeting of one another.

_"Blood?"_ She thought surprised seeing the damp redness on her sleeve before looking over to Asta, to see his hand bleeding. "Before that Master, allow me to treat your wound."

"Eh, wound?" Asta looked at himself, curious to know if he had been injured before Saber crouched down before him, holding his hand out as she examined the cut on his hand. While not severe she couldn't very well let her Master have such an injury. With swiftness she tore a length of cloth from his pants surprising Asta as she began to wrap it around his hand.

"Gah! Sister Lily got me these and you ruined them!" Saber made no retaliation of the outburst as she fixed the makeshift bandage to his hand. While it wouldn't heal it, it would stop the bleeding for the time until she could find the proper medicine to treat the wound.

"About your Grimoire, I would not know its capabilities and for that I apologize." She told him. "But it is yours correct, shouldn't you have some kind of knowledge to what it is capable of?" She explained; taking a seat in front of him, the fire Asta had made to their left.

"I only got it today." This surprised Saber even further, if that was true and with no maigc power it was such a wonder of how he had been able to summon her. Asta rose up the Grimoire before it opened, the pages fluttering surprising the Saber Servant as a handle of a weapon began to rise from it. With great strength Asta drew the blade from within the book, the Grimoire floating to his side still open. "This is all I can do, apart from summoning you, which I have no idea how I did."

It was strange, such a thing obviously required some kind of magic; however Saber didn't feel an ounce of magic, either from Asta, his Grimoire or the sword that he had drawn. It was as if the very concept of that Grimoire was a foreign power not heard of. It slightly unnerved her, her Master was a novice Mage with no Magic yet he had summoned her which would undoubtedly required large amounts of magic power.

Saber took in the appearance of the sword Asta had drawn; the sword took the form of a heavy broadsword covered mostly in dirt. The blade and the hilt were separated from each other and connected by a fuller. The blade was huge compared to Asta's size and had a pointed tip while the base is pointing inward, creating an angle. As she examined the blade it was clear that it didn't have the slightest bit of an edge to it, the blade was completely blunt.

"Can you wield such a weapon?" Saber questioned, its large size meant that a much larger person that Asta should be wielding such a weapon, she honestly didn't believe Asta would be able to wield such a weapon, he after all was probably the same height as herself, giving a centimetre or so. However, to her question Asta got to his feet and with little effort, swung the sword. It impressed her, however it was clear he didn't have the skill to utilise the weapon.

"Yeah, I've already defeated a Magic Knight this afternoon!" He boasted with a grin, this caught Sabers attention. Since being summoned, she had no information from where she had been summoned too. Deciding to learn more, she spoke.

"A Magic Knight?" She questioned. "May I ask what that is Master?" Asta blinked as he turned to the blonde looking up at him from where she sat.

"Pfft, even kids know what a Magic Knight is!" Saber hid her irritation as his mockery well, but urged him to answer the question. "Uh well..." He thought for a moment. "They work for the Magic Emperor." Saber held her tongue, it was clear that her Master didn't have much information more than that of a child it would seem. "It doesn't matter what they do, I'm going to be one!" He declared. "In six months the Magic Knight exams take place, then after I get into them, in like a month or so I'll be the Magic Emperor!" He declared, while Saber didn't know what the teen was talking about she held onto the information he had given her. Deciding to change topic, Saber looked around her surroundings, while dark the fire illuminated a forest and some ruins surrounding her. What was odd was that she could not see the sky or the moon above.

"Where are we Master?" She inquired.

"My secret training spot!" Asta declared. "Well, it's not that secret but no one comes here." He shrugged as he lifted the large blade with one hand and rested it on his shoulder. "Well, since I haven't figured out much about any more spells other than summoning stuff." Saber's brow twitched slightly at being called 'stuff' but let it go. "I guess I should train with this sword." At this Saber rose to her feet. She wasn't sure why she had been summoned by this boy, but she could at least help him learn where she could. He was her Master after all despite the situation she found herself in.

"Very well then Master." Saber began, grabbing the hilt of her own weapon surprising Asta who looked on cautiously. "It is clear that your sword skills are nonexistent and you require a teacher should you wish to become a Magic Knight." Asta continued to eye her, unsure where she was going with this. "I will instruct you, Master."

"But do you even have a sword?" A slight smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as she rose up her invisible weapon.

"Come and find out." Asta grinned slightly as he gripped the hilt of his sword and dashed forward, the moment he did he found his sword battered to the side with strength he hadn't been expecting from the Servant, however Saber was just as stunned for when her sword struck Asta's, the magic invisible air instantly shattered revealing the golden blade of Kings beneath. The weapon that Asta saw was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It had considerably length and had a golden glow to the blade. There was some kind of letters inscribed on the blade, unknown to Asta as what it said.

"So it is a sword!" Asta grinned, snapping Saber from her stupor as she turned to him, eyes hard as she gazed upon the young teen that had summoned her, seeing the excitement in his eyes she knew he was ready to strike again. And without hesitation the teen swung his sword again only to be deflected by the golden blade of Kings once more. The earlier enchantment upon her blade was of the highest caliber, with just one swing of his sword dispersed it without as much as a chant of a spell.

But it seemed that Excalibur was not subject to her Masters power, it would seem he was not able to negate Divine artifacts. She had already deducted that his blade somehow had the power to negate the effects of magic, not unlike the Saber Class who was resistant to magic. Deciding that there was no reason not to carry on, she swung her sword in a casual manner Asta raising his blade to attempt to block the strike, however despite his own strength she was still of a higher calibre. Saber sent her Master flying over the fire and he was sent tumbling into a wall that was overgrown with fauna.

Saber stood where she was, watching as her Master crawled from the wreckage of the ruined wall, sword still in hand as a grin came to his face. She raised Excalibur in a challenge a slight smirk of enjoyment tugging at her lips.

"Not done yet!" Asta shouted as he charged forward.

The flailing of the teen continued like this long into the night. Saber continued on with his pitiful display of sword skills to determine his skill, his level of stamina and his will. His skill was clearly non-existent, she had discovered that before she had even begun, however his level of stamina and will were something else. Not once had he asked to stop, never turned down her offer of a challenge. He had a drive she hadn't seen in a long time. It impressed her if nothing else.

Long past midnight, Asta stood breathing heavily across from Saber who still had yet to put a second hand on the hilt of her weapon that evening, he was sure that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to land a single blow on her. While frustrating, it didn't stop him from feeling giddy, she was so awesome. If it wasn't' for his Grimoire that he had received that day, he never would have experienced this. Sure he had no idea who she was or where she had come from. But there was a strange feeling as if they were connected somehow, he wasn't sure how and wasn't about to go searching for an answer right now.

"Master, I believe it is time to rest." Saber stated stopping Asta from charging forward into another failed attempt. "You have extraordinary amounts of stamina and will, but this cannot continue. You have your limits Master." Saber continued as Asta scratched the top of his head while shouldering his weapon before it disappeared, his Grimoire floating shut before he caught it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He grinned surprising the Servant; she wasn't expecting him to be so accepting in her request to retire for the evening. The teen collapsed into the grass causing the blonde to smile lightly, he was beyond the point of exhaustion. Looking around the small camp that Asta had set up before starting, they had moved a little ways away from it during their training. Seeing a water skin nearby she walked over to it, picking it up she returned to Asta's side, kneeling down beside him. However a snore escaped him causing her to smile once more, he was already asleep.

Her armor glowed blue for a moment before dispersing from her body in shimmering blue lights of magic leaving her in her blue and white dress. While kneeling beside Asta she rose his head to her lap and closed her own eyes. She didn't know why she was summoned to this strange world, or as to why this boy had been able to summon her, but she was a Servant and her duty was to her Master, nothing would change this.

_"Master wishes to become this Magic Emperor."_ Saber mused to herself. _"I will do everything in my power to grant Masters wish."_ Opening her eyes she looked up at the sky, a small frown on her face. Still no moon or stars. _"I should be wary of other Servants and my Master will need to know how to defend himself. I shall begin training_ tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nine Hundred and Seventy Nine! Nine Hundred and Eighty!"

The clang of steel brought her to consciousness and immediately she was ready for battle, armour summoned as she rose to her feet with her invisible sword in hand at the ready. However there was no attack, her surroundings weren't filled with the war cry of an enemy force. Instead she found her new Master standing a few meters away, sword in hand as he swung it against a large tree. From what she could tell, he had been at this for quite some time now. The tree looked to be heavily battered from the blunt blade of his summoned weapon. However something caught her eye as she observed her Master.

His toned physique was laid bare as his shirt had been discarded. She hadn't taken much notice in the dark of his stature, simply believing him to be short for someone his age, but underneath his clothing it was clear he had the body of a warrior even if he had never used it for such, there were even fresh scars present perhaps from the Magic Knight that he said he had defeated, his first taste of real combat perhaps? His body showed his dedication to his training. It was clear to her now why he had been able to wield his large sword with such ease that men with larger stature would have struggled.

She watched him as he continued to swing his blade, counting off before stopping as he reached one thousand swings. She had to say she was impressed, despite not landing a single blow against her the previous night, he was still eager to learn and pushed himself further and further.

"Now for the magic enhancing leaf juice!" Asta declared while he unscrewed the cap of the water skin that Saber had seen the prior evening, casting his head back he downed large mouthfuls of the substance inside. Then once the container was discarded he looked as though he was trying to cast a spell, however nothing happened. Saber frowned as she saw the frustration cross her Masters face, as he tried and tried to cast magic again and again only to result in failure. It would seem that having magic was a greater deal to him then she had first summarised. "I will be the Magic Emperor." He declared softly to himself. "Nothing will stop me." Saber could see the resolve in the teen's eyes something she herself could respect, he would not letting having no magic stop him. He would do anything to achieve his goal.

Saber approached from the side, stopping Asta from continuing his workout. The teen was surprised when the strange woman he had supposedly summoned took a knee before him as she lowered her head.

"Master." She began. "I will aid you in all that you need in becoming the Magic Emperor." Saber declared as she raised her head, having seen his determination despite his goal of being such a far distance away, she had decided to continue serving her new Master. "As long as you never order me to go against my honour as a Knight, my sword will be yours, Master." Asta looked down into her green eyes before he grinned and nodded.

"Awesome!" He cheered. "Although I don't know how you can help me become the Magic Emperor." Asta declared rubbing his chin.

"First Master, we must bring you to the point of allowing you to pass your Magic Knight exams, I believe we can decide on the status of Magic Emperor after that." Saber declared, knowing that the both of them would need to know the duties of a Magic Knight, she was honestly curious to know if it was similar to her former knightly duties.

Saber received an eager nod from Asta who grinned, she saw no reason that her aiding him should not be allowed. Even if these exams were solely for the mage then her being by his side should not warrant any penalty she is classified as a Familia of sorts, after all she had been summoned via his Grimoire which seemed to be the main cause of magic in this land that she had seen so far, some further investigation might be in order.

"Then I'll be the Magic Emperor!" He cheered however was forced to stop as his stomach let out an otherworldly sound causing him to blink and grin awkwardly. "I kinda skipped most of last night's meal and with all this training, I'm starved." He explained as he held a hand to his stomach, however at the sound of one stomach Sabers own rumbled in chorus to his own gently causing her to blink as Asta looked at her with a smile. "Let's go get something to eat!" Asta declared. "Sister Lily is the best cook!" Within moments Asta was already dressed in his shirt, Grimoire put away in the small satchel he had fastened to his belt and they were heading from their camp for the night.

Saber wasn't sure as to whom this Sister Lily was, but her mind was elsewhere as they exited beneath the canopy above them, the reason she had been unable to see the moon and stars before she had fallen asleep. She was completely stunned that it was a giant skull unlike anything she had ever seen before, it was obviously some kind of monster that someone had slain, it would have taken great power to bring down a beast of that size.

As the two walked away from the skull Asta gave her the story of what it was and how the first Magic Emperor came to be. She listened intently, walking by his side as he animatedly told her the story he had been told as a child. Demon's had been on the verge of wiping out humanity, before one man rose up and single-handedly defeated the demons who then was declared as the Magic Emperor. Since then the strongest Wizard Knight would be named the Magic Emperor.

The story he told her only concreted the fact that this land wasn't the same where here homeland once stood proud. The difference between this land and the land she came from was far different to call it the same.

Saber now understood Asta's want to be in such a position; she had already seen his dedication to his training, despite having no magic he wanted to be seen as the strongest. The title of Magic Emperor signifies the holder as the strongest mage within the Kingdom. She had yet to discern any other reasoning he might have behind his drive to become the Magic Emperor but she figured that it would all come in time. It was clear to Saber he was drawn to the heroic stature of the roll and not knowing of the responsibility he would have as King, it made her sad that he wouldn't be worthy as the King he wished to be, all she could do was help prepare him.

The two walked down the path Saber enjoying the scenery that they passed, it was pleasant. Despite the remains of the Demon behind them, the farms around them were quite peaceful with few already tending to the fields. Asta walked with his hands folded behind his head, a grin on his face as Saber walked beside him, having released her armour leaving her simply in her blue and white dress as they walked, there was no need for her armour or weapon as they walked.

"So where do you come from?" Asta questioned, looking up to the sky with hands folded behind his head as Saber glanced at him.

"I hail from a land known as Britain." Saber informed him. "I have no doubt that it is far away from here and the time I spent there was long ago." This confused her Master; but Saber was more reasonable now that she knew her Master knew nothing of the circumstances he had found himself in. That was all Saber said on the matter as they walked the rest of the way in silence. However Saber was confused when they stopped in front of a small seemingly uncared for Church, such a holy place had never been brought to such a state during her time. It was clear that people lived here but she was unsure why her Master had brought her to such a place.

"Home sweet home." Asta grinned surprising Saber as he walked forward pushing the doors open. Her Master lived here? "I'm back!" Asta called out into the church.

"Good, you can help with the morning chores." A man's voice spoke making Saber look past Asta to see an elderly man with silver hair dressed in black priest robes. He was standing behind an alter, the statue of a woman behind behind him, perhaps a saint but Saber did not recognise her, the Father looked to be a devout holy man.

"Breakfast first!" Asta declared with a grin. "Then Yuno can do everything else since he's so good at everything." The teen huffed marching through the church, the man still not looking up from the Alter, unaware of Asta's companion.

"Asta." The man spoke, his tone bringing the boy to a halt as he looked up, however now that he had he spotted Saber who stood a few feet behind the ashen haired teen. "Oh, I didn't realise you had company." The man spoke closing the book that was set before him and stepping down in front of the Altar and approached.

"Yeah this is Artoria." Saber bit her tongue should have insisted he call her Saber but this had been the first time he had actually addressed her by name she hadn't though to do such, but considering that they were in another land perhaps her identity wouldn't be a problem if it was known. Still she would need to warn him eventually.

"Please forgive the child." Orgi continued taking note that she seemed to be well dressed, possibly someone from a well class family, maybe even a Noble. That's when the fear struck, what had Asta done to bring such a person to their doorstep, so far out in the sticks? "Has he done something to offend you? I'll have him disciplined." He declared marching straight for Asta.

"Hey!" Asta shouted as Orgi gripped his ear and tugged none to lightly on it.

"No Father, Asta has done nothing wrong for such treatment." Saber declared, using his name instead of Master she didn't want to cause a commotion by calling him as such, this caused the priest to stop his pull on Asta's ear. "In fact, I have sworn myself to him." Father blinked once, then twice and finally a third before tears started to well in his eyes confusing the King of Knights, why had this saddened him?

"Really! You've really, really sworn yourself to him!?" The priest declared rushing towards Saber, placing his hands on her shoulder looking into her eyes from above. She saw no threat so didn't react to his sudden presence before her.

"Indeed." Saber nodded ready to explain her pledge to help Asta reach his goal of becoming the Magic Emperor, however was interrupted as she was engulfed in the priests arms in a tight embrace, this surprised her just as much as it did Asta who stared at the sudden hug in confusion.

"The fool is getting married! Asta I'm so proud of you being able to woo such a pretty young girl!" Saber's eyes instantly flew wide open in shock, he had interpreted it all wrong. "We have to tell everyone!" Orgi pulled back from the hug, his face full of excitement.

"Wait!" Saber tried to call out but the man had already rushed through to another room of the church leaving Saber with her arm outstretched, a dumbstruck look on her face, what just happened here?

"Stupid geezer, what's he playing at." Asta huffed as he crossed his arms walking to stand beside his servant. "Sister Lily's the only one I'll marry."

The next few minutes were a haze for the Saber Class Servant, she had suddenly been rushed by four children two barely reaching the height of her knee and pulling on the skirt of her dress to try and get her attention. The other two were a little older, the boy seem disinterested in the sudden marriage announcement while the girl was already planning the ceremony. Asta's words of discouragement went on deaf ears as he tried to right the misunderstanding of Saber's words, the priest was still sniffling and Saber caught sight of a Sister who held a young babe in her arms curious to the situation.

"Children." The sister called out gaining the attention of the four young ones allowing Saber to breath slightly easier as she looked to the young woman holding the child, she could already tell by Asta's expression that this was the Sister Lily that he had spoken of, by his expression alone there was more than simple admiration for the young woman. But considering her status as a Sister… "Please, leave Asta's future bride alone, she just arrived. How do you think she sees you as now bothering her like this." She smiled, the sister wasn't on her side.

"Sister Lily you're the only one for me!" Asta cried only to be struck in the head by a book courtesy of the priest slamming his grimoire into the boy's head sending him to the ground.

"How do you think your betrothed feels when you spout that nonsense Asta!" Orgi shouted at him.

"I believe that there has been some kind of mistake." Saber began gaining everyone's attention.

"I agree." Saber's gaze shot to the new arrival, a young man possible the same age as Asta if she was judging correctly. A lean body and what some might call a handsome face, he leaned up against the doorway with an apple. "Asta couldn't woo a woman if he tried."

"Hey!" Asta shouted.

"Plus, she's not human." Yuno began, his locking with Sabers.

"Now Yuno, just because Asta brought a girl home before you doesn't mean that Asta could only seduce some other worldly being." Orgi waved off before sweat began to form on his brow as he glanced at Saber then at Asta, more sweat growing on his forehead as he glanced at Sister Lily. "Right?" He asked the sister who smiled awkwardly without offering an answer.

"She's made up entirely of magic." Yuno spoke once more making everyone's eyes widen in surprise as Yuno turned to Asta. "Right?" Asta folded his arms and looked away from his rival.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself." Saber Began. "I am Artoria Pendragon, a Saber Class Servant." She stood tall. "I have sworn myself to my Master and will do everything in my power to help him gain the title of Magic Emperor." All eyes were on her as she spoke.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Orgi sobbed.

"You're awesome Asta!" Three of the four children cheered as Asta grinned, rubbing the back of his head as they paraded him with questions. Saber watched the black haired boy retreat away into another room, a small frown coming to Saber's face, he was a talented magic user to be able to see that she was made up of mana.

"Miss Artoria." Sister Lily spoke up gaining Saber's attention as she walked towards the servant still holding the infant. "Would you like some breakfast?" She smiled as a slight gurgle came from Saber's stomach.

"Please." Saber nodded getting a smile from Sister Lily who nodded and gestured for her to follow to which Saber did.

"Me too!" Asta shouted about ready to dash off to the eating area in the church however was stopped by Orgi gripping him by the back of the collar, holding him in place. "Eh, let me eat."

"Go eat Children, Asta has some morning chores to tend too." Orgi began as the chidlren went off to eat while Asta was left with the priest. Asta pouted up at the man but stopped upon seeing the man's expression.

"Fine I'll clean." The ashen haired teen pouted.

"Asta." Orgi began. "How did you summon a being like her?" He asked making Asta frowned, the old man sounded as if he already knew before Yuno had announced it to them all.

"I don't know, it's all confusing." Asta shrugged. "She just appeared before me last night when I was going over my Grimoire." He explained, reaching for his satchel and pulling forth his Grimoire, Orgi offered his hand and Asta handed his Grimoire to him. The priest looked over the Grimoire, running his hand over the back hand tracing the magic circle embedded into the cover.

"_Is that blood?"_ Orgi questioned notcing a few dark stains that didn't seem to match the already tattered cover. Noticing the rag covering Asta's hand he frowned, his blood had somehow been used to summon a Servant from his Grimoire? He already had his concerns about this Grimoire and now that it was doing something like this? It was worrying for the man who he considered Asta his own. He needed to make sure. "Asta, your hand."

Asta on instinct raised his right hand up which was bandaged Orgi unwrapping the bandages before applying pressure to the cut causing Asta to wince as the cut was reopened, Asta trusted the old man and could tell this was serious.

Orgi lowered Asta's Grimoire below Asta's hand as he turned the teen's hand over, blood beginning to drip down onto the surface of the magic circle. Asta looked up to see Orgi looking at the Grimoire with determined concentration, as Asta looked back down to the circle his eyes widened slightly upon seeing what he had seen the night before, the magic circle etched into the cover beginning to glow. Just as he had first witnessed the magic circle grew from the back of the Grimoire, spreading out over the small area in the church.

"Ah Father." Asta began. "I think we should get out of the circle." Orgi nodded wordlessly, letting the Grimoire float from his hand and rest in the centre of the their presence exited the magic circle it began to glow even brighter.

The light grew to a blinding whiteness both Asta and Orgi covering their eyes before a swirl of magic erupted from the centre of the magic circle creating a gust of wind that crashed through the church.

"Master!"

"Father! Asta!" Sister Lily's cries echoed over the church as the magic began to die down.

Saber was already before Asta and Orgi, armour adorned and weapon in hand as she stood before the new summons that had arrived, still clouded by the smoke only showing the new Servant's silhouette. Asta stood beside Asta, the King of Knights holding out her hand to halt him from advancing.

Asta's Grimoire floated from the smoke towards it's user, the teen grabbing it from the air and looked to the page it was on to show the same cup that appeared when he had first summoned Saber. But now just as before with the man standing behind a sword, it only seemed double to show that it was another Saber Class Servant that he had summoned. The shifting of armour brought Saber to raise up her invisible blade as the smoke began to clear.

"I am Mordred, the one and only true successor to the famed King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon! Now then, I ask of you, are you the one who is my Master!"

The moment the smoke shifted to reveal the two Saber Class Servants to one another, the air shifted and the clash of steel on steel was heard as Mordred, the newly summoned servant crashed into Artoria, who was being pressed back invisible blade locked with Mordred's own blade.

"Father!" She roared.


End file.
